Lock the Door
by satine86
Summary: Mars. Jadeite. And a swept table.


Written for Apsara after we discussed desk sweeps. Rated M for suggestive themes and lots of almost smut. Or as VO1 would say "smuff."

* * *

For some reason the thought struck her as odd. He had an office. Or rather he had an assigned space to store his personal weapons and travel gear, which also doubled as somewhere to deliver important missives requiring his attention.

Though how he ever located anything of value was beyond her.

The place was disorganized and cluttered. There were old boots piled by the entryway, waiting to be discarded. A rack of blades stood against one wall, some dull, others merely set aside for no other reason than he had outgrown his fondness for them.

There was a large desk set against the opposite wall, but it was difficult to discern much about it aside from it appeared to be made of some dark wood, and it was just as disorganized and cluttered as the rest of the room. The desk was littered with spent candles from late nights, stacks of parchment and random scrolls, a dried up ink well, and several empty cups that had held anything from tea to whatever that awful liquor was that Nephrite distilled.

"Why are we here?" Mars asked. She remained in the middle of the room. Aside from the obvious clutter, things didn't appear _dirty_ and that surprised her.

"I need to find the letter from Kunzite granting us access to explore the outer banks. The guards won't let us through if I don't have it. Ah ha," he breathed as he pulled it from a stack of papers. He held it aloft and leaned against the desk, blue eyes twinkling.

"A permission slip?" Mars arched a brow. "How quaint. Do you need one when you sneak up to the Moon as well?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, tossing her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. "What about when you need a nap, do you ask for permission then to? Does Kunzite come tuck you in?"

He was laughing, mouth twitching, but still he lurched forward to catch her around the waist, yanking her up against him. "Teasing will get you nowhere," he warned, voice low as he dipped his head to press his lips against her neck.

"Oh, I believe it got me _somewhere_," she replied, an appreciative hum sounding in the back of her throat.

Jadeite pulled back and met her gaze. "What about the outer banks?" he asked, unable to hide a tinge of disappointment. She knew he'd been planning the trip for a while, and taken great pains to ensure she would remain undetected on Earth. Which is why she wasn't going to forgo the trip.

At least not entirely.

"There's still time for that. Later." She smiled, soft and sultry, eyes hooded. As he returned her smile, Mars cupped his face and yanked his lips down to meet hers.

"You're distracting," he mumbled against her mouth, arms tightening around her waist.

"So are you," she said and bit his lower lip, earning a strangled half-moan from him.

The next few moments were filled with panted moans and grasping hands. Mars dug her fingers into his blonde curls, his hands slide down to cup her ass and pull her dangerously close. Then they were moving, Jadeite leading the way with small, shuffling steps backwards. Mars clung to the front of his shirt to keep her balance, her head swimming.

They stopped when he backed into the desk, and she barely had time to register they'd stopped moving before he was turning them, pressing her against the desk.

He broke the kiss then, both of their breathing was ragged and labored as they took in gulps of air. His eyes were dark, and full of such want it had a delicious warmth settling between her thighs.

She reached up, trailed her fingers down the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, shivering at the contact. The movement made her keenly aware of his own growing desire, and she rocked her hips against his, pulling a low groan from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

When he opened his eyes again, she offered him a wicked smile. He reached up and took her hand, pulling her fingers from where they rested against his jaw and moving them to his lips. He pressed a feather soft kiss against each fingertip, then her palm, then the inside of her wrist where her pulse beat erratically.

"You are intoxicating," he whispered as he leaned forward to press more kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Like the finest wine."

She huffed out a laugh and raised a hand to his chin, lifting his face to hers. "I could say the same of you."  
At her words his expression changed from one of reverent wonder, to smug pride. "Is that so?" he asked, tilting his head.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his chest. "You're insufferable."

"You like it though." He laughed then, shoulders shaking and blue eyes full of teasing mirth.

She turned her face away and pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. He was right, of course. They both know it. Still, that didn't mean she had to agree.

Then it was his turn to tuck his fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. He stared at her for a long moment, eyes trailing over her face, his thumb brushing against her swollen lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

She kept her eyes firmly locked with his, a faint smile curling the corners of her mouth. "And I love you."

It was the first time either had said the words out loud, though they had shown it in countless ways; like the way he let her set the pace of their courtship, always respectful of her wishes. Or how she let him into her prayer rooms, a sacred place restricted to all but those she deemed worthy.

She had imagined when the words were finally said, it would be under different circumstances. Perhaps in a more inviting setting rather than Jadeite's dark, messy office. However, it didn't really seem to matter in that moment.

Mars gripped his hand with both of hers and slowly pulled his fingers away from her face. She lowered his hand to her chest, cradling it there as she leaned forward to kiss him.

It was by the most gentle kiss they had ever shared. Even their first had been heady and feverish. This kiss was soft and achingly sweet. His free hand came up to cup her cheek. He was gentle and tender and suddenly it was too much and not enough.

Mars let go of his hand to snake her arms around his neck. She used him to leverage herself onto the edge of the desk, and deepened the kiss as she wrapped a leg around his hips. Then it felt like his hands were everywhere, burning paths across her skin, his kisses just as searing. She slid her hands from his neck, trailing down his chest and stomach, working at the fastenings on his pants. That seemed to undo him in a new way.

His kisses grew needy, his hands insistent as they plucked at the ties on the corset of her dress.

"I want you," he breathed, pressing himself flush against her.

"Then take me, you idiot."

He stopped from his intent exploration of her shoulder to look up at her, and smiled. It was that dangerous smile of his, the one that threatened trouble and broken rules and vows forgotten, the smile that also promised fun and frivolity and the type of bubbling laughter she had thought lost forever.

The smile she had come to adore.

Mars didn't have to wait before his plan was put into action. Without a word he leaned around her, one hand planted on her thigh, the other reaching out to sweep aside the contents of the desk. Cups clattered to the floor, the inkwell shattered, and endless papers fluttered across the flagstones.

Her first reaction was shock at the suddenness of it, then amusement, then needy desire as his gaze swung back to her. He gripped her hips, lifting her further onto the desk.

As she lie back, she gently pulled him with her, forcing him to climb onto the desk to follow. He braced one hand on the desk, supporting his weight, while his other hand pushed her skirts out of the way to brush his fingers against her thigh. She dug her fingers into his hair as he trailed hot kissing along her collarbone, between her breasts.

It was that moment she laughed. Low and breathy and partially a moan as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

He stopped and looked at her, brows knitted together as he stared at her in confusion. "Did what?"

"Swept the desk."

"It was all in my way, what else was I to do?" Jadeite shifted his weight, his knee moving to the juncture between her legs. "I mean, if I'm to ravish the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I need room to work."

She gave an undignified snort at that. "Are you trying to be charming right now? Because it's not working."

"The wetness between your legs would say otherwise." He gave her a smug smile.

"Perhaps, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Ah, m'lady, I would be remiss if I did not show you." He lowered his head to peck her lips, then her chin, her neck, her chest.

He continued a path downward until he was hindered by her bunched skirts. She couldn't hide an amused smile as he fought with them a moment before disappearing under them.

Mars let her eyes fall shut as his warm hands found their way to her hips, his cheek brushing the inside of her thigh... then the door to the office burst open.

Jadeite threw back her skirts, straightening up with wide eyes. Mars covered her face with one hand, wondering how they'd managed to not lock the door. She peeked at Jadeite through splayed fingers and found him glaring at their intruder. Light laughter followed and Mars groaned: Zoisite.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in here," he drawled, "sampling delicacies."

"Leave. Now," Jadeite ordered through clenched teeth.

"Now, now." Zoisite tsk'd. "Don't get _testy_, my friend."

"I swear if you don't leave right now, I will murder you in your sleep."

"No," Mars interjected before Zoisite could speak. She propped herself up on her elbow and glanced back at the other man. "I swear on every deity I know that if you do not leave us this instant and forget what you saw, I will tell Mercury that you've been _lying_ to her all this time and that you're actually fluent in Lunarian. I'm sure she would love to know it was all a ploy."

His nostrils flared at the threat. "You wouldn't. She would never trust me again."

"I would. And I will. Unless you leave!"

No further prompting was needed as Zoisite fled the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud snap. Mars dropped back to the desk, her head thunking against the wood, while Jadeite all but melted; slithering forward bonelessly to rest his head on her stomach.

"Nothing like Zoisite to ruin the mood," he whined, voice muffled by the folds of fabric.

She huffed out a laugh, stomach bouncing slightly, and started carding her fingers through his hair. They stayed that way for a while; Jadeite silently stewing, likely plotting ways to enact his revenge, while Mars soothingly played with his hair.

"Darling?" she said eventually.

He lifted his head, chin still propped on her stomach, and arched an eyebrow. "_Darling_?"

She shrugged lightly. "I wanted to get your attention."

"Well, you have it."

"Good, because I have a request."

"Mmm," he hummed. "What might that be?"

"Take me."

"Now?"

"Yes. You should know if you start something, you need to finish it."

He pushed himself up and regarded her a moment, disbelieving. Finally he laughed. "You have a valid point. What a fool I am."

Jadeite's hands went to the hems of her skirts again, the delightfully wicked gleam returning to his eyes and making them dance. But still she stopped him with a hand over his. He met her gaze, questioning.

"Maybe lock the door first?"


End file.
